Tinga Tinga Tales (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's TV spoof of Tinga Tinga Tales. Cast * Red Monkey - Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Elephant - East African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) * Lion - Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Hippo - Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Tickbird - Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Orange Monkey - Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Yellow Monkey - Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Tortoise - Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * Buffalo - African Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Bat - Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) * Frog - Common Frog (Rana temporaria) * Warthog - Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Porcupine - North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) * Crocodile - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Chameleon - Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) * Hare - European Hare (Lepus europaeus) * Vulture - White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) * Giraffe - Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) * Lizard - Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) * Eagle - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Mosquito - House Mosquito (Culex pipiens) * Bushbaby - Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Cheetah - Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Snake - African Rock Python (Python sabae) * Aardvark - Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Puff Adder - Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) * Jackal - Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Rhino - Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornos miachaeli) * Ants - Leaf-Cutter Ants (Atta cephalotes) * Wildebeests - Blue Wildebeests (Connochaetes taurinus) * Zebra - Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Parrot - Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Flamingo - Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roserus) * Ostrich - Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus camelus) * Camel - Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Dragonfly - Common Darter (Sympetrum striolatum) * Leopard - African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Hyena - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Millipede/Pediless - Millipede (Narceus americanus) * Baboon - Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Owl - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Guinea Fowl - Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) * Mole - European Mole (Talpa europaea) * Meerkat - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Hen - Hen (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Impala - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudoracas thomsonni) * Bees - Western Honey Bees (Apis mellifera) * Fish - Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka), Brown Trout (Salmo trutta) and Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) * Cricket - House Cricket (Acheta domesticus) * Queen Bee - Western Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) * Chief Ant - Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Lieutenant Ant - Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Cubs - East African Cheetah Cubs (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Tinga Tinga Birds - Cattle Egrets (Bubaclis ibis) and Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) * Skunk - Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) * Caterpillar/Butterfly - Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) * Squirrel - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Woodpecker - Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) * Flea - Human Flea (Pulex irritans) * Crow - Carrion Crow (Corvus corone) * Spider - Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasselti) * Hummingbird - Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) * Peacock - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Whale - Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * Crab - Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) * Majitu the Giant - Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla berengi berengi) * The Sleeping Stones - ??? * The Wind - ??? Cast Gallery San Diego Zoo Vervets.png|Vervet as Monkey Omaha_Zoo_Elephant.png|East African Bush Elephant as Elephant Memphis Zoo_Hippo.png|Nile Hippopotamus as Hippo Okland_Zoo_Lion.png|Masai Lion as Lion 550px-Red-billed Oxpecker.jpg Leopard Tortoise .jpg Cape Buffalo.jpg Brown long-eared bat 1.jpg Frog, Common.jpg Common warthog or warthog.jpg North-american-porcupine.jpg Nile crocodile 1.jpg JacksonsChameleon.jpg Hare, European.jpg Immature-white-backed-vulture-with-wings-spread.jpg Dallas Zoo Giraffe.png Collared-lizard3.jpg Toledo Zoo Eagle.png Mosquito.jpg P1250333-90750.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Cheetah.png Python, African Rock.jpg Columbus Zoo Aardvark.png Adder, Puff.jpg Jackal.jpg Eastern Black Rhinoceros.png|Eastern Black Rhinoceros as Rhino Leaf-cutter-ant 604 600x450.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Wildebeest.png San_Diego_Zoo_Plains_Zebra.png|Grant's Zebra as Zebra Macaw, scarlet.jpg Jacksonville_Zoo_Flamingo.png Six Flags Ostrich.png Dromedary Camel.jpg Red Dragonfly.jpg Columbus Zoo Leopard.png San_Diego_Zoo_African_Leopard_Panther.png Spotted-hyena-sideview.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg 98 77 large millipedes 3.jpg Baboon, Olive.jpg Owl, Great Horned.gif Guineafowl.jpg Mole.jpg 1280px-Meerkat feb 09.jpg Hen.jpg Cincinnati_Zoo_Gazelle.png| Honeybee.jpg SockeyeSalmon-11.jpg Brown-trout.jpg Large mouth bass1.jpg 800px-Acheta domestica male.png Cattle Egret in Jungle.jpg Eastern-bluebird.jpg Danaus plexippus.jpg Sciurus carolinensis.jpg Woodpecker.jpg Fleasonhumans.jpg 550px-Corvus corone by G6 UXU.jpg W31 latrodectus big.jpg Ruby throated hummingbird 3.jpg Male-Indian-peafowl-calling.jpg Flip-nicklin-minden-pictures-humpback-whale-megaptera-novaeangliae-pair-underwater-hawaii.jpg Edible-crab-in-the-defence-position-on-seashore.jpg Gorilla,_Eastern.jpg Category:NatureRules1 Category:TV Spoofs Category:Tinga Tinga Tales TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming